Apocalypse Nigh
de:Das Ende ist nah Category:QuestsCategory:Jeuno Quests }} Walkthrough After completing Shadows of the Departed, you must wait until the next game day to activate this quest. *Enter the palace in Ru'Lude Gardens for another cutscene with Esha'ntarl. You must zone out/in after completing Shadows of the Departed. *Enter Sealion's Den for a cutscene. **You may receive a cutscene with Sueleen if this is your first time returning to Sealion's Den since your first visit to Al'Taieu. Zone back to Tavnazian Safehold and re-enter Sealion's Den for the correct cutscene. *Examine the Gate of the Gods in Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi for a cutscene. *Go to the Empyreal Paradox and check the Transcendental Radiance for a cutscene. **You may receive a cutscene for Rhapsodies of Vana'diel upon entering Empyreal Paradox. You must check the Transcendental Radiance for the correct cutscene. *Check the Transcendental Radiance again to enter a battlefield against Eald'narche and Kam'lanaut (6 people, 30 min). *Because this is a quest, Experience Points ARE lost in this battlefield if you are KOed, like in Divine Might. *You must have this quest open or completed to enter the battlefield to help others. Battle *Kam'lanaut is a tougher version of the boss from Return to Delkfutt's Tower. **He casts various enfeebling spells: Silencega, Slowga (overwrites Haste), Graviga, Dispelga **Susceptible to Gravity, but it is very difficult to land without Elemental Seal. **Special attacks: *** Light Blade: Single-target high damage. Damage is reduced by kiting. *** Earth Blade, Water Blade, Wind Blade, Fire Blade, Frost Blade, Lightning Blade: Enspell effects (70+ damage per hit). **** When this effect is on, nukes of the matching element heal him. *** Great Wheel: AoE damage (~350) and Hate Reset, wipes Utsusemi. **Kam'lanaut can perform three TP attacks upon reaching 100%+ TP, giving very little rest for healers. He can do 3 Great Wheels in a row, devastating any melee jobs in range. * Eald'narche is a tougher version of the stage 2 boss from The Celestial Nexus. **~5000 HP. **Teleports around the arena. **Highly evasive. Sushi and/or Madrigal recommended. **Casts Bindga, Sleepga II, and all tier III -ga nukes. **Very high magic defense (e.g., Thunder IV ~65 dmg). **Special attacks: *** Vortex: AoE low damage (~150) and Terror *** Stellar Burst: AoE low damage (~100) and Silence *** Omega Javelin: Single target low damage (~150) and Petrification See Testimonials for strategy information. Afterwards *Talk to Aldo in Lower Jeuno (J-8) for a cutscene. You must be at least Rank 5 in your current nation to receive this cutscene. *Wait until Japanese Midnight and talk to Gilgamesh in Norg (L-8) for a cutscene to complete the quest. You must zone after Japanese midnight before talking to Gilgamesh to get the cutscene. **If you wait until Japan midnight to speak to Aldo you do not have to wait another full day; instead you can speak to Gilgamesh immediately after Aldo. Rewards Upon talking to Gilgamesh, you are given your choice of four earrings as a reward. You can only choose one of the following earrings. They are level 72 and can be equipped by all jobs. If you don't choose any of them, you can come back and speak to Gilgamesh anytime to pick one, but you will not complete the quest, nor activate The Last Verse, until you do. : Repeating the Quest It is possible for this quest to be repeated. The earring previously acquired from this quest must not be in your possession to proceed (you must throw your first earring out in order to get a different one). *Target the ??? in the Empyreal Paradox and erase all memories of the quests "Shadows of the Departed" and "Apocalypse Nigh". Complete these quests again to obtain one of the earrings listed above. **For clarification, the earring must be dropped before you can receive the option to erase memories of the quests. Therefore, unlike artifact gear, it is not possible to retain your current earring while redoing the quests.